The palm of the hand is made up of bones called metacarpals, and a metacarpal connects each finger and thumb to the hand. Each finger and thumb is formed of bones called phalanges. The connection of the phalanges to the metacarpals is called a “knuckle” joint or metacarpophalangeal joint (MCP joint), and acts like a hinge when the fingers or thumb are bent.
In each finger, there are three phalanges that are separated by two joints called the interphalangeal joints (IP joints). The proximal IP joint (PIP joint) is the one closest to the MCP joint. The other joint closest to the end of the finger is the distal IP joint (DIP joint). The thumb just has one IP joint. The joints are covered on the ends with articular cartilage.
Damage to the metacarpal bone may occur as a result of a sprain or fracture. Typically, once the metacarpal bone is lined up after an injury it must be stabilized in position while it heals.
To stabilize a broken metacarpal bone, it is now known to use a non-threaded, smooth metal shaft (hereafter “nail”) positioned in the metacarpal bone to hold it in position while the bone heals. An opening is first formed in the metacarpal bone, wherein the opening extends through the fracture and the nail is positioned in the opening to provide lateral stability for the parts of the bone on either side of the fracture. After a certain period, a second surgery is required to remove the nail from the bone. Problems with the nail are that, because it is not anchored in the bone, it can migrate through the metacarpal bone and into surrounding tissue. Sometimes this can result in damage to soft tissue, such as a severed or damaged tendon or cartilage, and/or cause pain. Another problem with the nail is that, because it can migrate, a second surgery is required to remove it. Additionally, the proximal end of pins and nails can cause tendon irritation, tendon rupture or skin irritation and infection.
One potential solution to this problem is to insert a screw into the bone. A major problem with such a technique (which to the inventors' knowledge is not utilized and is not prior art) is that the torque required to place a screw into the length of a metacarpal bone (which is a relatively thin, delicate bone) is high. Such a procedure would be lengthy, and there would be a possibility of bone damage, or damage to the driving head of the screw, which could prevent complete insertion into the opening formed in the bone. Current screws are not designed specifically for intramedullary placement. For instance, the current screws are frequently not long enough.